Ouran's New Season Guardian
by cicizchan
Summary: Haruhi's cousin comes to visit but Kyoya can't find any information. A secret is hidden between the Fujioka cousins and the host club wants to know. Ouran High School Host Club meets the Guardians of Childhood and the Boogeyman. One thought comes to the host club's minds, 'Why are they always reading that blank book'
1. Why is Haruhi Happy?

**Hello, everyone. I hope you enjoy this story; this is the first time I do a real crossover story. Please go easy on me...**

 **Anyway, I don't own Ouran or Rise of the Guardians; I only own my OC.**

 **Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

 _Ouran's_ _New Season Guardian_

Chapter I: Why is Haruhi so Happy?

[Haruhi's POV]

It's been 3 weeks since I broke an 8,000,000-yen vase that forced me to join the host club. And so far…I HATE IT! Each and everyone of them kept annoying me, except Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai. Ever since they found out I was a girl, Tamaki-sempai kept trying to put me in a dress and Hikaru and Kaoru won't leave me alone in class.

I was, luckily, able to keep my sanity by writing to my cousin. I tell my cousin everything and vise versa. But when I read the letter that came this morning, I was so happy; the guys thought something was wrong with me. _'I can't wait to see my cousin.'_ I thought while sitting with 3 girls at my station.

"Um…Haruhi-kun? You seem to be in a good mood today." One of the girls said.

"Well, besides spending time with you lovely ladies. Someone very important to me is coming to Japan soon." I replied.

"Really, who? If you don't mind us asking." The girl in the middle asked.

"I don't mind. It's just my best friend, Jack. We knew each other since we were both 2 years old. We had a lot in common but sadly; Jack had to go back to the U.S. because of family. When I lost my mother, Jack was the one who comfort me the most." I explained, looking out the window with a sweet smile on my face.

"Wow, Haruhi-kun. He must have been a good friend." The last girl said, while the other two nodded in agreement.

"The best, actually. To tell you the truth ladies, I…love Jack." I said, blushing slightly.

After I said that, all the girls squealed, almost causing my ears to bleed. But, unknown to me, the other hosts were listening and they didn't like the way I was admiring Jack.

 ** _Time Skip (After club)_**

Once all the girls left, I grabbed my bag and ran to the door. But, sadly, the twins got me before I could get there. They dragged me to a couch, where everyone else is waiting. Once we got to them, the twins placed me on the couch and placed a hand on my shoulders; to make sure I don't make a run for it. _'Damn it.'_

"So Haruhi, care to explain who this 'Jack' character is." Kyoya-sempai demanded.

"Jack's an old friend of mine from my childhood, who is coming to Japan and staying with me and my dad." I said.

"WHAT! I WILL NOT LET AN AMERICAN STAY WITH MY DAUGHTER! DADDY WON'T ALLOW IT!" Tamaki-sempai yelled.

"DON'T INSULT JACK, SEMPAI! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MET HIM! AND YOUR NOT MY FATHER!" I yelled back, sending him to his emo corner.

Kyoya-sempai was about to say something but got interrupted by my phone beeping. They looked at me, confused that I have other people's numbers besides theirs, but I ignored them and opened my phone to see that I got a text from Jack. I smirked, thinking, _'Speak of the devil.'_

 _'_ _Hey, where r u? –J'_

 _'_ _Still club. Y? –H'_

 _'_ _Music room 3? –J'_

 _'_ _Yeah, y? –H'_

Before I could read the next text, Hikaru took my phone. I tried to reach for it but he threw it at Kaoru. _'I hate monkey in the middle.'_ I thought as I ran to Kaoru as he threw it. But before Hikaru could get my phone, a gold whip came out of nowhere and got my phone. The phone was pulled towards the door.

Everyone turned to the door, only to see a girl. This girl was wearing golden color pants and a gold tank top. She wasn't wearing any shoes and she had a small golden sand tornado like birthmark on her left upper arm. Her skin was a sorta light gold brown that went with her golden color hair, which was in a ponytail, stopping to her mid-back; her bangs slanted in front of her honey-brown eyes. At first I didn't recognize her, but after taking a good look, I remembered. I ran up to her and hugged her; she returned the hug right after.

"It's great to see you again, Jack." I said, letting her go.

"Jack!"

"Yeah. This is Jacqueline Fujioka, but call her Jackie. She's my cousin." I said, smiling.

Jackie smiled and waved at the stun host club.


	2. Meet Jackie Fujioka

**Hello, everyone. I'm alive. I have no excuse for not uploading a chapter on any of my stories, but please know that I will upload a chapter for the others. I'm not saying when, exactly, so don't expect a chapter so soon.**

 **Please enjoy the chapter. Remeber the character that are not in the original Ouran and Rise of the Guardians belong to me; everything else belong to there respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter II: Meet Jacqueline Fujioka

[Jackie's POV]

Everything was silent in the music room while the boys stare at us. I bet none of them, not even the _Shadow King_ , knew about Haru's family. I don't know why, but I prefer to be invisible most of the time. I sapped out of my thoughts when I heard Haruhi asking me why I'm here a week early. I smiled at her but I put my whip away, just wrapped it around my waist, and flipped open her phone to show her the text. She giggled after reading it.

 _'_ _Surprise! I couldn't wait 2 c u, so I saved up my $ for an early 'flight'. Dad says hi, btw. –J'_

"Why am I not surprise? Well, its great to see you again. You've changed a lot over the years." She said, looking at me up and down; I blame the genes I got from my mom.

I shrugged, not really caring. I grabbed a piece of her hair and looked a little confused but gave her a thumbs-up for style. We giggled a little but stopped when one of the boys, I completely forgot them, walked up and started whining; saying something about not telling them about having a cousin and to tell Daddy everything.

 _'_ _Who's Daddy?'_ I thought, just standing there looking confused.

"Please excuse the blond moron. We just weren't expecting a member of Haruhi's family coming to our school." A voice beside me said.

I turned to my left and saw, from what I can remember, Kyoya. From the letters Haruhi sent me, I pretty much know the members but I can't tell the twins apart. I nodded than looked at the others. I waved once more time before going to Haruhi again, who was yelling at the blond moron. But before I could get to her, someone hugged my leg. I looked down and saw Hunny.

"Ja-chan, where are you from?" He asked cutely.

I looked at him but before I could sign, Haruhi came and answered for me. _'Did he just call me Ja-chan?'_

"Jackie's from the U.S. She used to come over as much as possible when we were kids." Haruhi answered.

"Why isn't-"

"-she talking?"

 **"** **Is she mute?"** The twins said, but I couldn't tell who was who.

"It depends on the season. Normally, she doesn't talk during Fall." Haruhi replied, confusing the boys.

I got bored of the conversation and started to look around. The moron was in a corner but was listening to Haruhi's conversation with Hunny and the twins, Mori was reading a book but was keeping an eye and ear on Hunny, and Kyoya was on his laptop. I slowly walked over to Kyoya and stood behind him. I looked at the screen and saw him type my name in. _'So, his looking for information on me. Well, good luck Kyoya. You're gonna need it.'_ I thought while laughing silently. After he typed my name, pictures of different girls popped out but none of those girls were me. I put my hands on his shoulders, making him jump just a little. When he looked at me, I smirked and shook my head before walking over to Haruhi. Once I was there, I tapped her shoulder to fet her attention.

"What's up, Jackie?" She asked, looking up at me. (A/N: Jackie is 5'6, so that means she's the same height as Jack Frost. She's taller than Haruhi, who is 5'1)

I tapped my wrist than pointed at the door; signaling that's its time to go. Haruhi understood but the boys didn't. she went to go get her bag, thus leaving me with the boys. I went to go sit and wait but the tall blond, Tamaki I think, came up to me.

"So, my dear princess, tell us about yourself." He said, going into host mode.

I looked at him, blankly, than turned to Kyoya. I moved my hands in a way of saying, 'Could I get a piece of paper and pen?' But, no surprise, they didn't understand; I think Hunny and Mori did thought.

"Do you want to write down what you want to say, Ja-chan?" Hunny asked.

I nodded my head. _'At least two of them understand.'_ I thought as Mori gave me a sheet of paper and pen. I thanked him, silently, than wrote down what I wanted to say to the guys. Once I was done, I handed the paper to Kyoya so he can read it to the others.

" 'Hello, host club. My name is Jackie. If you'd like, Hunny-senpai, you can call me Jack-chan. Yes, I know all your names because Haruhi sent me letters on what's going on here in the club and everything else. I will keep her gender a secret from the school, so you don't need to worry. I'm not talking at the moment because of the season. I'm related to Haruhi from her dad's side but my dad isn't a tranny. I should warn you guys that around this season I tend to fall asleep at random times. Other than that, I hope we get along. If you have any questions, I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability.' " Kyoya read.

"C'mon Jackie. I'm ready to go." Haruhi said.

I got up and followed her out the door after I waved to the guys one more time. Once I was with Haruhi, I asked her something. She thought about it while we walked to the gate and told me that after Uncle goes to sleep we can do it. I said something else and she replied with a 'Shut up' look.

 _'_ _Oh MiM, I miss messing with my cousin.'_ I thought as we walked to her apartment.


End file.
